1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-type interface device with improved portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing an embodiment of a conventional card-type line interface device. In FIG. 5, the card-type line interface device 500 includes a card unit 60. The card unit 60 is a cardlike body. A terminal connector 62 for connecting to a communication terminal device (T in FIG. 2) is arranged at one end of the cardlike body while a cable connecting connector 61 is arranged at the other end thereof.
A network control unit (NCU) 50 is formed separately from the card unit 60. The NCU 50 includes a card connector assembly 55, an NCU assembly 57, and a cable 56. The card connector assembly 55 has a card connecting connector 51 to connect to the cable connecting connector 61 of the card unit 60. The NCU assembly 57 has a line connector 52 and an NCU circuit 54 to connect to a communication line (K in FIG. 2). The cable 56 connects the NCU assembly 57 to the card connector assembly 55.
On communications, the card unit 60 is inserted into the card slot (S in FIG. 2) of the communication terminal unit (T in FIG. 2). The card connecting connector 51 of the NCU unit 50 is connected to the cable connecting connector 61, while the line connector 52 of the NCU unit 50 is connected to the communication line (K in FIG. 2).
The communication terminal device (T in FIG. 2) is carried with the card unit 60 inserted into the card slot (S in FIG. 2) thereof while the NCU unit 50 is disconnected from the communication terminal device to carry separately from it.
However the conventional card-type line interface device 500 has a disadvantage in that the cable 56 is troublesome in handling even-if the cable is folded for carriage. There is a further disadvantage in that extra components are needed including a cable clamp used to improve the internal mechanical strength of the connector assembly 55. Furthermore the number of assembling steps is disadvantageously increased to connect the NCU assembly 57 to the card connector assembly 55 using the cable 56.